The hero twins
by Feather sunset
Summary: The great hero queen sparrow died after giving birth to twin girls, but a few years after the castle is attacked and the princess's are believed to be dead. When Logan becomes a tyrant king Thersea brings the twins back from another dimension. Will they be able to follow the footsteps of their mother and change the heart of their brother.?
1. Chapter 1

The hero twins

Chapter 1 ~ The legend of Bowerstone Castle and Albion's lost princess's.

_This is a random idea that Yes, I am using a typewriter and I came up with during sport relief. We year 11's had revision all day so, this is what we decide in Maths. Read, Review and enjoy. _

_**The great queen of Albion, Sparrow, lived a life of adventure. And Albion rejoiced greatly at the birth of her first child, her only son, Logan. Everyone enjoyed the company of the young prince, but soon that was shadowed. Before his 14th birthday, his father had died, leaving his son and pregnant wife. **_

_**Logan did what was best for his mim and helped her. However, the beloved queen died giving birth to two young hiers, twin daughters. As their only family, Logan decided to look after them himself, he called them Yenea and Rowana. The princess's grew up to love their big brother, Logan, who was now King of Albion. **_

_**One fateful day, a certain shadow was filled with anger. Before he could ask to be in charge of the Industry side of Bowerstone, Princess Rowana and Princess Yenea had interrupted the council by following a butterfly. Of course, most of the council found it adorable, but no... Logan had cut the council early so he could preoccupy his little sisters. With hired mercenaries, the shadow watched the great castle be attacked. **_

_**The 4 year old twins ran down the hall, they had to reach the old study. A chandelier above them began to fall, the sisters last looked up, the last thing anyone, who survive , heard was the terrified screams of the legendary Princess's of Albion... **_

***Rowana***

Rowana had been sent to a different dimension, she had been adopted by a loving couple. She remembered nothing of her past life, when her parents split up, she balanced between the two of them. She grew up with the two loving parents, but she wasn't happy. Rowana loved to write and wrote about adventures, she had never had any adventures, but she was always able to make them up. Her favourite one was when the hero of Bowerstone went to find the hero of skill. Rowana was sure someone had told her that story, but no one she knew seemed to know it, but they loved her imagination. Rowana wanted nothing more than a family where she had a sibling to speak too, for most of the time she was lonely. She usually halt half of heart necklace. Her part said 'The L Prin of Alb' she was never able to find the other half, nor did she ever take it off. She felt that it was special and one day it would help her understand the dreams of the sparrow she had every night.

_From the Spire, Thersea watched the lost princess through a mirror. _

_"You will find your dream family one day princess. " The seeress told her, than she turned to look at another mirror, showing a different girl... _

_***Yenea***_

Yenea had been sent to the same dimension as her twin, she had been adopted by a completely different family. Her adoptive parents had had 14 boys, unable to conceive a girl, they adopted. Yenea had lost her memory too, but her upbringing was the opposite to Rowana's. Being brought up in the family of 14 boys meant Yenea grew up in a tough way, she loved to read, but she couldn't go to school, as her first day in play group included a snobby, spoilt child being carried away, screaming after having a plastic bucket around their head.

Yenea had learnt that to get somewhere in life, you had to fight for it. Even without school, Yenea was a talented drawer. Her small attic room was plastered in pictures, all of the same people. The first was a woman with a young boy and two baby girls, after that it was all the two girls and the boy. She often looked at them, she wanted to be in a family like that, not totoo big, not too small and happy. Yenea had had dreams of a woman, to be accurate, the woman from her picture. Yenea often halt her half of a necklace, it said. 'oved cess's ion' what it meant, she knew one day she would find out.

_"You too, young Yenea. " Thersea whispered , she cleared the two mirrors. The princess's are needed, after all the darkness can only be defeated when Albion is ruled by a hero, or Heroes... _

_***Now ***_

Rowana stood under a bus stop, lighting flashed across the sky, she was heading home after visiting her dad. Yenea ran for the bus and stopped when she was out of the pouring rain. Rowana and Yenea looked at each other, than turned away, Yenea was going to visit her grandparent.

"The weather has never been this bad before... " Yenea tried to make small talk.

"Yeah.." Rowana looked up at the sky "I'm Rowana. "

"Yenea. " Yenea said, Silence fell over them. There was a really loud crash, the two girls looked up, lighting hit the bus stop they were standing under...

The two girls thought they were dead, but they found themselves in a dark tower. It was not made from anything the girls had seen before, the dull thudding beneath them, confirmed that the tower was alive.

"What is this place?" Rowana asked

"Beats me. " Yenea answered.

"Welcome. " The girls looked up to see a blind woman.

"Who are you?" Rowana asked, Yenea stood by Rowana's side.

"I am Thersea, " the woman smiled "It is good to see you again, Princess's."

"Princess's?" Rowaba and Yenea echoed in disbelief. Thersea smirked at the look on their faces. They didn't believe her, they couldn't!

_This is what 1 hour and 30 minutes of maths creates. Well, Yes, I am using a typewriter and I have crazy ideas when we get together. Hope you enjoyed this. _


	2. Chapter 2

The hero twins

Chapter 2 ~ The hidden past and the trip home.

_Another chapter for this, I am not sure how this will end so I am just writing whatever I think. Read, Review and enjoy. _

"How are we princess's?" Yenea asked

"Your necklaces, put them together" Thersea said, the two girls looked at each other, they slowly put their necklaces together. The necklaces made a full heart and the words pieced together said 'The loved princesses of Albion'. Yenea and Rowana looked at each other, than at Thersea.

"Great, I don't have 14 brothers! " Yenea cheered

"I was Adopted from a different dimension!" Rowana was in disbelief

"Why didn't we know, or even remember?" Rowana said.

"I had to clear your memories to protect you. But subconsciously, you did remember." Thersea told them "Yenea, show us your pictures " Yenea, who had put all her pictures into folders, took out a fully filled folder. She showed them her first picture, the mother, the son and two daughters.

"Wow. That woman, she looks so familiar!" Rowana gasped

"Indeed, for she is your mother" Theresa said.

"What?!" The girls asked

"Here, the memories of your past" Thersea said, a gold light swirled around the girls before entering them. Yenea stared blindly forward, while Rowana rubbed her head.

"Who attack the castle?" Rowana asked

"And what about our brother?" Yenea added "And I can't believe we're twins!"

"The one who attacked the castle lives, you will meet him in your journey. As for your brother... He is the reason I brought you back here" Thersea told them.

"What has happened? Is he ok?" Rowana asked

"He has become a tyrant, Albion needs a new leader, well leaders" Theresa explained.

"You want us to over throw Logie?" Yenea whispered, Rowana looked at her twin.

"Right, Logie was the kindest brother and king ever!" She said.

"Not anymore, a lot has changed" Thersea said "You must follow your mothers footprints, and become Albions newest heroes" The twins remained silent, they didn't care what Thersea said, Logie wasn't bad, they would just have to prove it. "Here" Thersea hit them with a blue light. "You can now control the will that runs through your veins, try" Rowana and Yenea summoned their power and threw it towards the wall, ice shot from their plams, much to their surprise.

"Cool!" Yenea chuckled

"Here are some weapons, you must choose what you are comfortable with." Thersea motioned to a stand, with hammers, swords, pistols and rifles.

"Rifles do more damage" Rowana picked up a silver rifle abd swung it across her back.

" This is so cool!" Yenea picked up a pure white hanmer, she smashed in on to the floor causing the tower to tremble. Just in case, Rowana also took a cutles while Yenea took a pistol.

"Now you are ready, you must search for your first allies, Sir Walter Beck and Jasper. " Thersea said after the girls had picked their weapons.

"Walter? He'll have a heart attack if he saw us" Rowana chuckled

"No, that would be Jasper" Yenea corrected her.

"They are both at the castle, you must be careful" Thersea said "Good luck, Princess's" with that Thersea and the tower vanished from around them.

The two heroes found themselves outside Bowerstone market. Yenea grinned at Rowana. Rowana smiled back.

"So, we're twins! " Rowana said

"I guess, I hope Logie hasn't forgotten us" Yenea sighed.

"Me too, now let's find Sir Walter" Rowana and Yenea walked up to the castle, no one noticed them, they were glad about that. At the castle, The twins had to join a group of people, a man at the front, Lazlo, was hoping to give his petition to the king. They waited at the side, just as Sir Walter passed.

"Sir Walter, what a stroke of luck. Will you sign my petition. The king must be made to share!" Lazlo asked

"I am afraid my name won't mean much, I am just an old guard" Walter said, Yenea pushed to the front just as Walter was about to walk away.

"Sir Walter!" She called, Walter turned to her, he almost fainted when he saw her and Rowana.

"I can't believe... " He began

"May my sister and I talk to you in private?" Rowana asked

"Of cause" Walter took them from the crowd, he took them to their old room, Jasper was dusting the curtains.

"Jasper!" Yenea cried, the old Butler turned around and gasped.

"It can't be..." Jasper gasped.

"It is us Jasper. Just before the candela could hit us, Thersea sent us to a different dimension, we grew up there with no memories." Yenea smiled

"Now, she has brought us back. She wants us to overthrow Logie, and take his place. She said you two would be our first allies" Rowana finished

"I see..., it is just so great to see you again." Walter smiled

"Look how much you have grown, you are two fine princess" Jasper hugged them. They heard shouting outside, Yenea went to the window.

"It looks like a demonstration" She said

"I must go and see what Logan plans to do." Walter left the room.

" we must go too. If Logan plans on hurting them, we must stop him! "Rowana said, the twins ran after Walter, they followed him to the war room. They looked through the key hole and gasped when they saw Logan. They listened to his plan, then ran. The rushed outside to the front of the castle.

" You must leave, Logan plans on shooting any whom are here " Yenea said, the crowd looked at her.

" Please, we don't want anyone to be harmed" Rowana told them, the crowd left with promises that they will do it another day. The twins were grabbed from behind, Yenea immediately shot ice at their attacker. The girls turned to see a man dressed in white, with a really tall top hat, with his feet frozen to the floor.

"A young hero... " He grinned

" Reaver... "Rowana said, when they were children, Reaver was always in the court or wondering around the castle.

" So, you know me? You know, the kings won't be too happy that you attacked me" He grinned evily.

" If you only knew... " Yenea whispered under her breath . Reaver used his cane to break free of the ice, then taking hold of Yenea and Rowana's shoulders, he lead them into the castle.

They stood in front of Logan and Walter. Walter was horrified that Reaver got hold of them, but he knew Logan would never hurt his little sisters.

"So, you attacked Reaver, with ice?" Logan asked, he looked incredibly bored.

"He took us by surprise, it was a matter of self defence." Yenea said

"Um... Reaver you are still alive so it doesn't really matter. Now leave me be" Logan sighed. Reaver left, Walter was about to leave, but Rowana stopped him and whispered her plan. He was surprised, but agreed.

"Your majesty?" Walter said

"What is it Walter?" Logan growled rubbing his forehead.

"Allow me to introduce you to, Princess Rowana and Princess Yenea... Of Albion" He said. At his words Logan looked up at the two girls.

"Rowana? Yenea?" He muttered

"Hi big brother" Rowana smiled

"I missed you Logie..." Yenea whispered.

"Walter, take them to the library, I need to talk to them. But there is something I must do first." Logan said, Walter nodded and took them to the library.

_The idea is to keep the storyline the same, but make it that Yenea and Rowana stay in contact with Logan. Does that seem like a good idea? I will try and update this at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	3. Chapter 3

The hero twins

Chapter 3 ~ The room of memories

_So, Logan may have found his long lost sisters. Hurrah! But, what will the 'shadow' do now it's rivals has returned? (Truthfully, I have no idea either) Read, Review and enjoy. _

As soon as the twins entered the room, Rowana went straight over to the rocking horse big enough for 3 kids. Walter left them to return to Logan.

"Heya Chestnut. Miss me?" Rowana smiled

"Oh, man. I hated that dress!" Yenea looked up at a painting of her, Rowana and Logan. Yenea was wearing a royal blue dress, Rowana wore a royal red while Logan wore a royal purple.

"The wasn't that bad." Rowana looked up from the old rocking horse.

"It was!" Yenea grumbled as Logan entered the room with Walter."It made me itch! "

"Hey, is the book still there?" Rowana asked sitting on the rocking horse.

"Lets see..." Yenea looked at the crowded bookshelves. "Here!" Yenea sat down on the chair Logan used to sit on while he read them stories. "Day one, I finally started my journey, the Chamber of fate, the last place a hero , such as myself, find peace... " Yenea read.

"The people, when I help them, run in fear. I am left wondering if my forebare, the hero of Oakvale, had this problem. " Rowana continued from memory.

"I have taken the name hero of Bower Lake. Just because I slayed Thag the impatient. The bastard kicked Hunter! My only family... " Yenea stopped, she closed her eyes to stop her tears.

"Yenea?" Rowana asked

"Sorry, I just miss mother... We never got to meet her... " Yenea wiped away her tears. She stood up and put the book back.

"Yenea... Rowana... " Logan said. The girls turned to face him, he hugged both of them" I thought you had been killed! "

"We would never leave you by yourself brother" Rowana answered

"And we are home, Logie. " Yenea smiled

" Yes, Walter told me what Thersea wants you to do. I am willing to give up the throne. But you must lead a revolution, to gain the Trust of the people. " Logan said

" Right" Yenea nodded

"And we'll keep in touch " Rowana added.

"That is fine with me" Logan smiled "I am sad that Thersea didn't tell me that she helped you and made me live with the fact I was alone "

"But you will never be alone again." Rowana said

"Yes, but if you are taking Walter and Jasper, we'll have to pretend you did something wrong and they helped you escape..." Logan muttered.

"After Reaver left we tried to kill you?" Yenea suggested, everyone looked at her

"That may just work" Logan said

"so, lets go now, Logan you should send some men out to hunt us. To make it more convincing" Rowana said

"That is good, I will let you have a head start, so go now. I will await your letter" Logan gave them a last hug before they followed the old guard.

When Jasper had joined the group, Walter led them down to the catacombs .

"Mother..." Yenea whispered, placing her hand on one of the tombs.

"I never thought mother would love a man like father" Rowana backed away from the second tomb.

"Agreed..." Yenea nodded, the two princess's watched as Walter pushed in a loose brick. The girls watched as the hands of the angle statue fall. The hands had concealed a seal of some sort.

"I promised your mother, I would bring you here one day. After you both vanished, I thought I would never enter here again " Walter said "Now, you have returned and Albion has two possible heroes. "

"We are heroes, Walter. Thersea even gave us our power" Rowana told him.

"This is the guild seal, Your mothers most prized possession. " Walter said

"So, all we have to do is take the guild seal?" Yenea and Rowana both took the seal, they were engulfed by a white mist.

"Hello, young heroes" the girls were on a path in front of Thersea

"Thersea?" Rowana asked

"Walter and Jasper are happy with your return and have joined your cause." The seer said

"So, what next?" Yenea questioned

"Like I said, you must lead the revolution. This is the road to rule. You will pass through each gate each time you gather new followers" Thersea explained

"And what about this guild seal?" Rowana halt up the seal.

"Keep it, here is one for you Yenea" Thersea gave hero a different seal, yet the symbol was the same.

"Thank you" Yenea smiled

"You need to cast a spell to find the way out... You are ready to start your journey , until we next meet. " Thersea vanished and the girls found themselves back with the old knight and the old Butler.

"How do you feel?" Walter asked

"I'm fine, Yenea?" Rowana looked at her twin

"I'm fine, lets go" Yenea cast her ice spell and a secret path opened.

"This is so cool!" Rowana grinned , the twins ran down the path, they slowed down to listen to Walter and Jasper arguing. The girls giggled , their journey in Albion began now, they knew, together, they would prevail!

_So, what do you think? I am not sure what to make out of this story? Where will it lead? When will it end? I will have to consult with Yes, I am using a typewriter. (Don't worry, there will be more of Reaver) Hope you enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

The hero twins

Chapter 4 ~ Sabine and Chicky

_Soooo, I don't know what to say for this, apart from Chickens. There is going to be a lot about chickens in this fan fiction. (Yes, I am using a typewriter, sorry about changing the idea for this chapter. I usually tell you first, the original plan will be in the next few chapters) here's chapter 4,read, review and enjoy. _

Rowana and Yenea walked ahead of Walter and Jasper, they had to fight a few bats but nothing more. The two girls became good friends fast, they laughed over how they first met under the bus stop.

"Hey! Walter? What are we gonna do after we get out of here?" Rowana called, the old guard didn't seem to hear her.

"We're waaitinnng! " Yenea said

"Did you watch Sonic underground?" Rowana asked

"Yep, it is way past cool" Yenea chuckled

"Sonic sounded like he was on drugs" Rowana said

"and manic sounded soo fit!" Yenea added as they were finally joined by Walter and Jasper.

"Yeah, anyway, what are we gonna do after we get out of here?" Rowana repeated her pervious question.

"Search for allies of course" Walter said

"But where?" Yenea asked

"I will tell you once we get out" Walter began to lead the way through the sewers. The princess's followed talking to each other about the world they had grown up in.

"It's a dead end" Jasper said, Rowana saw something on the floor she went over and crouched down beside it, Yenea stood next to her

"That looks familiar" Yenea muttered.

"The guild seal" Rowana said, "Lets try magic" Rowana cast her spell and the sewer vanished...

"Wahhh!" Rowana stumbled forward, Yenea caught her arm before she hit the floor.

"Gotcha" Yenea helped her up right

"Thanks, I didn't think you were that strong." Rowana looked at her twin

"I guess growing up with 14 boys had its advantages" Yenea grinned

"14 brothers!" Rowana looked surprised, but she was sure Yenea had mentioned it before.

"Yep, didcyou have any? You know from your other family?" Yenea asked

"No... I was an only child, but my parents broke up." Rowana told her.

"Oh... So, what's it like, being an only child to having a brother and twin sister?" Yenea questioned

"Great. Being an only child gets lonely, I am happy for the company" Rowana smiled "What about you? Having 14 brothers, than only having one and me?"

"Meeeh, I don't really mind, my 14 brothers taught me to fight and I got on with them " Yenea admitted" But, here I can get some peace and quiet "

"Fair enough" Rowana grinned

"Were you two even listening to us?" Walter asked, causing the two girls to look over at the old guard.

"Sorry, just catching up" Yenea smiled

"So... Er... What's the plan?" Rowana grinned nervously.

"We are going to try and get Sabine and his dwellers to join our cause, they live in the mountains of mistpeak. " Walter pointed to the snow crusted mountains on a map table.

"This books says all you have to do is choose where you want to go and it should take you there" Jasper added

"Cool!" Rowana smiled

"So... Just choose the dweller camp?" Yenea found the camp in question and choose it.

Rowana and Yenea had found themselves in the snowy mountains, Walter stood next to them.

"I had forgotten how cold it is here" He said.

"Awww, poor Walter" Yenea grinned, she made a snow ball and threw it at Rowana, hitting her square in the face.

"Hey!" Rowana laughed, making a snow ball too and was about to throw it at Yenea.

"You two, we are here about the revolution , not to play around. " Walter said, Rowana dropped the snow ball, Yenea stuck her tongue out at her twin. Rowana mouthed 'I will get you back' , Yenea smiled innocently. The two girls followed the old guard. Yenea looked at all the kids, Rowana put a hand on her shoulder. The kids were starving, like everyone else there.

"I am sure Logan has a good reason for this." Rowana whispered, Yenea nodded. The small group stopped in front of a gate.

"You should have a little look around, I should try and speak to Sabine alone at first" Walter turned to the girls.

"Ok" Yenea nodded

"Don't be too long..." Rowana added, Walter just nodded and entered through the gate, the girls watched it close behind him.

"This is weird..." Yenea ran her hair through her golden brown hair.

"What is weird?" Rowana asked

"The whole idea of being sent to one world, only to be pulled back to beat our big brother... Why even send us to another world, why not send us to a different family?" Yenea sighed, it was Rowana's turn to run a hand through her hair, it was slightly dark then her sister's.

"You have a fair point..." Rowana agreed, they heard a little chirp. Yenea looked around and saw a little yellow chick. The princess knelt down and picked up the baby chicken.

"Cute! I think I'm gonna keep you" Yenea smiled

"A pet chicken, seriously?" Rowana looked at her sister with a look that said 'you're crazy'

"But look, it's cute!" Yenea halt the baby chicken out to her. "Ain't you chicky?"

"You are crazy " Rowana stated

"Get use to it" Yenea grinned, just as the gate opened and Walter came out.

"He is ready to meet you" Walter said, the girls followed him. They stood in front of the dweller leader, their eyes widened as they saw the small dweller leader. Sitting on a wooden throne, topless in the bitter cold of the mountains chilling winters breath.

_Just to make it clear, yes, Yenea is crazy. V. V crazy, just a fair warning to everyone reading this, at least Rowana will be there to keep everyone sane... well sane Enough ^_^. Hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
